


情爱磁场

by eatApie



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: *人物OOC OOC OOC*是rps 大家看好了 rps eddie/callum 斜线有含义*我流垃圾文 设定是大学生雀斑和15岁学生卡*感谢观看





	情爱磁场

    他是在旧街区的那个公园里找到卡勒姆的。男孩身上还穿着学校的校服，男子寄宿学校大多有统一的西装校服，而他像是急忙逃出来的，如同安迪刚从肖申克监狱越狱那般。他只套了件薄薄的白色衬衫，西装外套搁在旁边的落叶堆上，此时正值深秋，天气早已转凉，风卷起几个白色的塑料袋喧嚣着，卡勒姆握着秋千锁链的手已经被冻红了，可他仿佛没注意到一般，仍低头盯着脚尖，藕节般的腿晃悠着，瞧上去可怜极了。

    就好像只垃圾桶里的流浪小狗，埃迪默默想到，脚步仿佛都因着眼前萧瑟的场景而变得沉重了许多。

    路灯照下明晃晃的光倒是显得要比月光凄凉凄清多了，可今晚没有月亮，只有稀疏的星镶嵌在深蓝色天鹅绒般的天空，在亿万光年外审视着沧海桑田、悲欢离合。埃迪悄悄地靠近男孩，但他的皮鞋不可避免地踩上那些发黄发硬的树叶，发出“咔嚓”的响声，洒下金色的灰尘暴露了他的行踪。

    卡勒姆抬起头看向他，依旧不发一言，厚实肉感的嘴唇抿成一条僵直的线，蓝灰色的眼睛好像颗商店橱窗会在圣诞节里摆上的水晶球，但现在那里没有会发光的圣诞树，只藏着一株破碎纤细的北极光。十分莫名其妙，面对这样的卡勒姆，轻松却找上了埃迪，他叹了口气，大步流星走向棕发男孩的方位，解开脖子上还温暖的围巾，好好给卡勒姆围上，还系了个漂亮的结，你瞧，他的大衣外套窝着一大堆不会灼烧人的火苗，足以能烧起男孩冰冷的壁炉。埃迪弯下腰，揉揉男孩柔软的卷发，撑着膝盖，说道：“找着你了。”这时候，伦敦的天气已经冷到差不多能让说话时带出的水汽凝成一团白色的雾。“哦，抱歉。”埃迪离的远了点，以免那团雾打在卡勒姆的脸上。“……其实没事的，我不要紧。”卡勒姆支吾地说出今天的第一句话，一只手牵住埃迪的衣角，恍若呢喃般继续道，“并且，我也想你更靠近点的，埃迪……”

    “你知道的，埃迪，对于青春期的男孩来说，哭是很伤男子汉自尊的。”卡勒姆边擦拭着眼边沁出的眼泪边吸着鼻子说道。“我才没有哭。”他别扭地犟嘴，却张开自己的臂膀，撒娇似的讨要一个拥抱。

    埃迪笑了，他凑上前，给了卡勒姆一个满打满算实实在在的拥抱，让男孩的下巴可以安稳靠在自己的肩膀上。“卡尔，撒娇也不是男子汉会做的哦。”埃迪打趣道，手轻柔地拍着受惊的“小鹿”的背。“我才没有，你瞎说。”卡勒姆抽泣，鼻腔共鸣发出气音，黏黏糊糊，他接着道，语气委屈：“我不想去学校。”

    他永远不会询问男孩为什么，他只会揶揄卡勒姆不争气的眼泪打湿他的肩膀，用手帕温柔地擦拭掉他脸上所有的眼泪，最后再在一个完美的时机下，说道：“也许你可以到我租的小屋子里避避难，嘿，总需要一个安全屋喝喝咖啡或是什么的。”

    而埃迪终于看见圣诞树上那颗黄星亮起光芒。

    “是喝茶。”卡勒姆笑了，他纠正道，“英国人应该喝茶。”

 

-TBC-


End file.
